Loki, My Kami Prince
by kpron2008
Summary: After an accident that happened with Mayura four years; what happens, when two twin girls appear before Loki and Mayura? The girls call Loki papa and Mayura momma. How will Loki's other children react to this news?
1. Chapter 1

**Loki, My Kami Prince**

By: kporon2008

Information :

Mayura was eighteen years old now and she was helping out at the agency when she didn't have any classes ; but at the same time, her feelings for Loki were becoming more passionate. However, Mayura had found out that Loki was a Nors God because of the assignment that she had received for Mythology Class at Tokyo University. The title of the assignment was 'Which Nors God would you marry and why?' and it was because of this assignment that she had done her research on Nors Mythology and found out the truth about Loki and the others; but she kept it to herself because she wanted to hear it from Loki himself.

So she considered Loki as her Kami Prince since Odin was the King of the Nors gods and goddesses which Loki was one of his sons. Also she enjoyed being around Loki and Yamino as well as Fenfir. However, she had been lucky to even finish middle school and high school since she had been in a healing sleep for almost four years of her life; but she had a feeling that Loki had been there helping her in any way he could.

Here is where the story begins …

Chapter 1

Mayura and Loki were sitting in his study just talking when suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Both of Loki and Mayura had covered their eyes because the light was bright then when the light had disappeared; two little girls were standing in front of them. Loki noticed that one of girls had brown hair like him and eye color like Mayura while the other girl had pink hair like Mayura and eye color like him. Loki then looked at Mayura who began walking over to the girls smiling. He hoped that it wasn't one of Odin's traps in order to get his beloved Mayura again. However, Loki was surprised when the young girls hugged Mayura tightly then they came to him and hugged him tightly.

"Loki…"

"Mayura …"

The girls giggled at their parents' reaction.

Both Loki and Mayura looked at the girls wondered why the girls were giggling.

"Well, Rosa at least we know why mommy calls daddy her 'Kami Prince' and daddy calls mommy his 'Mortal Princess ' even though mommy is a goddess. " The little girl with brown hair said smiling.

"Yeah, Lunara and mommy told us that she was a mortal when she first met daddy. " The little girl with pink hair said grinning.

Loki and Mayura looked at each other for a moment and then asked, "Rosa and Lunara, what are your parents names?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then Rosa replied, "Daddy's name is Loki, the god of mischief and Mommy's name is name Mayura , daughter of a mortal priest who became a goddess because daddy loved her so much."

Loki and Mayura blushed when they realized that the two little girls were his and Mayura's daughters from the future. So Loki decided it was time to tell Mayura the truth in front of their daughters.

"Mayura …"

"Yes, Loki…"

"It's time that you know the truth about me."

"Okay. "

So Loki began telling Mayura the entire story and by the time Loki finished his story; Mayura sat there quietly for a few minutes (Loki is in his Kami form the entire time)and then said, "Loki, thank you for telling me the entire story. So I guess this makes me the stepmother of your previous children. "

Loki just nodded and wondered why Mayura was taking this easily.

"Loki…"

"Hmm …"

"I have a confession to make…"

"What's that, Mayura? "

"I've known for a while now that you were no ordinary person because of an assignment that I had for my Mythology Class at Tokyo University. "

Loki was shocked that Mayura knew about him being a Nors god.

Just then there was a knock on the study door

"Enter…" Loki said coming out of his shock stupor.

Yamino entered carrying a tray with a tea pot and two tea cups then placed the tray on the table. He was puzzled as to why there was two little girls in the study when they were not there before.

Suddenly, Rosa and Lunara shouted, "BIG BROTHER, YAMINO! " as they rushed to give him a hug.

"Master Loki …"

Loki sighed and said, "Yamino, meet your little sisters, Rosa and Lunara; who happen to be from the future. "

Yamino was in shock, but he hugged them tightly.

Mayura smiled and so did Loki.

"Question, Master Loki, why are they here?"

"Good question, Yamino." Loki said.

"Rosa, why exactly are you and your sister here?" Mayura asked before Loki could.

"Daddy and Momma thought that it would be safer for us to be with them in the past because grandpa declared war on Misgard since Daddy and Momma wouldn't come to Asgard. Daddy and Momma are protecting Misgard along with our brothers, our sisters and Uncle Thor as well as the Nors sisters. " Lunara answered.

"Well did your mother tell you that at this point in time that your gradpa had it out for me?" Loki asked.

"She did tell us, daddy and she told us also that should any of the gods and goddesses wanted to know anything about us that we were to say that you and momma acting parents to us for a program that you and momma volunteered for." Rosa answered.

"That was very smart of your mother." Loki said smiling at Mayura.

Mayura blushed.

Yamino looked between Loki and Mayura and then said, "Ms. Mayura, is my stepmother? "

Mayura nodded bashfully.

Yamino turned to his father and Loki nodded to confirm it as well. The next thing that Yamino did surprised both Loki and Mayura and that was giving Mayura a hug.

"I wonder how Fenfir will react to the news." Mayura stated as Yamino finally let her out of the hug.

"I think he'll be as happy as I am. " Yamino said.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing of Chapter 1…

Yamino, Loki, and Mayura were still talking when Fenfir walked in the door. He noticed there were two little girls sitting on the couch between his father and the mystery girl.

"Daddy, who are these two little girls? " Fenfir asked curiously unaware that Mayura could understand him now.

Loki smiled and said, "This is Lunara and Rosa who happen to be your sisters and they are twins."

"WHAT?! " Fenfir said shocked.

Yamino watched Fenfir's reactions to anything that Loki or Mayura or twins would say.

"Brother Fenfir, we are so happy to see you." Lunara said happily hugging Fenfir.

"Just what is going on?" Fenfir asked looking at Loki.

Mayura was staying quiet for a few minutes in order for Loki to explain to Fenfir; but before Loki could say anything it was Rosa who said while looking at Mayura, "Momma, I think Fenfir needs a bath."

Fenfir whimpered at this.

Mayura turned to Fenfir and smiled saying, "Fenfir has a special way."

Fenfir said out of the blue, "Is Mystery Girl okay, daddy? "

Loki nodded and said, "Fenfir, Mauyra is the mother of Rosa and Lunara. Which means that Mayura will be my wife in the near future. "

"SAY WHAT, DADDY?! " Fenfir said stunned.

"It is just as I said; but what do you think of having Mayura as a stepmother because Yamino as already given his opion.?" Loki asked curiously.

Fenfir was still a little stunned that Mayura was going to be his daddy's new wife. He wasn't sure what to think; but he did notice that the mystery girl had changed some how. He also noticed that his daddy had that look in eyes which usually meant mischievous thing; but this look was that of true love.

"Well what is your opion? " Loki asked.

Fenfir wasn't exactly sure what to say then he watched as Mayura placed her hand on his father's hand and heard her say, "Loki, give him some time because this is a really big shock for him just like it was for Yamino. "

"You're right, Mayura. " Loki said.

Fenfir was surprised that his daddy was agreeing the mystery girl and yet he was confused. However, when his father said something in old nors; he was surprised when the mystery girl replied back in old nors.

"Loki?"

"Yes, Mayura?"

"I have a feeling that your daughter, Hel will drop by soon."

"I see."

"Daddy?" Rosa said.

"Yes, Rosa?"

"Don't get mad but sister, Hel is dating Hemmy." Rosa said.

Both Loki and Mayura were surprised by this, but they understood that the little ones couldn't said Hemdil's name right.


End file.
